Entre el cielo y el infierno
by starkvonlodbrok
Summary: Tony Stark avanza a través de una de las épocas más decadentes de su vida, pero de repente una joven se cruza en su camino, con duras consecuencias, para bien y para mal. ADVERTENCIA: escenas de sexo duro, anal, drogas, alcohol
He de reconocer que en ese momento todo me importaba una mierda.

Hacía ya horas que el alcohol formaba parte de mi sangre, notaba como la neblina se apoderaba de mis sentidos y ya era poca la cordura que me quedaba.

Respondía a todo el mundo esbozando una sonrisa como buenamente podía, todo se tornaba repetitivo y yo comenzaba a marearme.

Me abrí paso hasta la barra, odiaba aquellas fiestas, y esta era la única manera de aguantarlas:

Otro Bourbon - bramé tratando de hacerme oír por encima de la estridente música.

El camarero me miró, y aunque no atisbé a ver su expresión sabía que éticamente dudaba si servirme el que ya era el séptimo de la noche.

Afortunadamente pronto me lo deslizó desde la otra punta de la barra sin verse impedido por mis reflejos, que no parecían encontrarse en su mejor momento.

Me dí la vuelta para dirigirme al reservado, cuando algo se interpuso en mi camino, intenté forcejear contra aquél obstáculo.

Venga, no tengo todo el jodido día. - me quejé. Estaba deseando sentarme, todo empezaba a darme vueltas y a tornarse más neblinoso.

Casi besé el suelo, a duras penas conseguí llegar al oscuro reservado donde placenteramente me recosté en el sofá.

Tony - dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Llevo buscándote toda la noche.

Alcé la vista casi sin ver nada, me costaba enfocar la vista, con gran esfuerzo reconocí a Rhodes. Comenzó a echarme la bronca, como acostumbraba, pero eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Me levanté como pude, y casi tanteando conseguí llegar a la terraza. Cerré la puerta y caí al suelo sin ser consciente casi de mis actos.

Vislumbré a alguien, luchaba por respirar bajo su atenta mirada, era lo único que podía distinguir, unos ojos oscuros y brillantes que lejos de embelesarme me hacían sentir incómodo, como si pudiera ver más allá de mí mismo.

¿ mala noche? - preguntó con sarcasmo, su voz era cálida y femenina, pero no me causó una buena sensación de primeras.

Me mordí la lengua para no contestar una bordería.

No hay noches malas, sino noches mejores. - contesté intentando adueñarme de mi mismo.

¿Stark, verdad?

Según mi carnet de conducir sí, pero solo si no estas embarazada o no piensas que tu hijo sea mío.

Entiendo...

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Olía a un perfume afrutado, mezclado con algo más, un olor que me traía mucha nostalgia.

¿Marihuana? - pregunté para confirmar la obviedad

Noté como sonreía.

¿Acaso eres de la DEA? - me contestó burlona.

No, pero es una vieja amiga. Me he fumado muchos de esos. - aspiré profundamente. - ¿White Widow?

Efectivamente… - contestó mi compañera dándole una calada al porro.

Me lo pasó, y yo me negué en rotundo.

Mi época de eso ya pasó hace mucho.

...claro, ahora eres un carca...

Reconozco que en eso me picó, le arrebaté el porro de la mano a tientas y le dí una larga calada.

No soy ningún carca, soy un niño con más años de la cuenta.

Claaro, lo que sea con tal de admitir que estás rozando los cuarenta, Stark.

36 jodidos años. No era tanto…

Mira, estaré rozando los cuarenta, pero le doy mil vueltas a cualquier niñato de tres al cuarto. - sí, más chulo que un ocho.

Me miró divertida.

Eso yo no lo se, no te veo muy en forma... carca.

Me estaba picando sí, y de una manera inexplicable, esa extraña chica sacaba con mucha facilidad lo que quería de mi.

Bueno, yo no veo, a secas, pero tu tampoco pareces miss universo.

En este caso fué ella la que pareció molesta, alzó una ceja y me quitó el canuto.

No es oro todo lo que reluce.

Comenzaban a pasarseme los efectos del alcohol, y la primera pregunta en mi cabeza era: ¿Que coJño hago en esta azotea con esta tía?

Me incorporé con gran esfuerzo.

Mañana vas a tener una resaca impresionante - murmuró

Para tener resaca primero tengo que dejar de beber - repuse citando a Lemmy Kilmister.

Pues no dejes de beber. - contestó divertida - son apenas las doce de la noche, hagamos algo divertido.

Mira, quien quiera que seas, yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces, he acabado así sin saber como, y no conozco tu idea de divertido.

Johanne… - corrigió.

Vale Johanne - musité - yo…

No, llamame Jo, pero solo si hacemos cosas divertidas.

Dios, necesito otra copa.

Bueno, yo tengo esto - dijo buscando en su mochila.

Sacó una botella de absenta.

80 grados de alcohol, puro veneno - dije sonriendo. - bienvenida a la liga de los profesionales.

Nunca entenderé a los ricos con vuestros champagnes, vuestros vinos caros...a mi me sobra esto para divertirme.

Bebí un buen trago de la botella, y la neblina me desapareció, dando paso a la euforia. Jo me siguió. Notaba una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, euforia…

Jo, esto no lleva solo absenta…¿verdad?

No me contestó, se rió a carcajadas, me levanté casi de un salto, sorprendido de mi mismo, estaba casí seguro de que esa botella llevaba algo más que absenta.

Bueno, ¿vamos a divertirnos? - sugirió Jo.

No se que coño se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, cogí a Jo del brazo y la arrastré escaleras abajo. Si quería diversión iba a saber lo que era bueno.

Vaya, supongo que esto contesta a mi pregunta. - rió.

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel donde tenía lugar la fiesta.

Solté a Jo y busqué al aparcacoches…

Buenas noches, Audi R8 Spyder Blanco.

Lo siento señor, creo que no está en condiciones de conducir. - repuso con nerviosismo el aparcacoches…

¿Bromeas? Estoy en mejores condiciones que nunca - protesté comenzando a enfadarme.

Señor, lo siento, pero el registro indica que ha consumido recientemente bastantes...

Mira chaval, quiero las llaves de mi coche, si no me las das, las voy a tener, pero si me las das, vas a conservar tu trabajo… - amenacé - ¿capito?

Noté los ojos de Jo clavándose en mi espalda, podía adivinar que estaba sorprendida, ella esperaba al filántropo y playboy no al Tony Stark que tenía lo que quería, simplemente porque podía.

El aparcacoches buscó nervioso en el mueble y corrió a buscar mi coche.

Me dí la vuelta y observé divertido a Jo.

Vaya, los ricos hacéis lo que queréis… - dijo.

Para algo pagamos.

¿A dónde vamos a ir?

No lo se.

El aparcacoches rápidamente apareció con mi coche. Subí a él e invité a Jo a subir, tomó el asiento del copiloto. Entonces me fijé en su pelo, negro con mechas rojas, en su vestido, palabra de honor negro… pensé que apenas debía de llegar a los 25, con razón esa enana me llamaba carca. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, arranqué el motor y puse rumbo a la autopista sin ninguna idea fija.

Pisé el acelerador hasta alcanzar los 180 km/h, que sin la capota del coche parecían incluso más. Jo sonreía sin parar, y yo cada vez lo veía todo más claro...literalmente, la neblina del bourbon había remitido totalmente.

Paramos en un pequeño bar, me llamó la atención el cartel "Hearthbreaker", en su interior sonaba "The beautiful people" de Marilyn Manson, nos sentamos en una mesa y con un rápido gesto llamé al camarero.

¿Ves este gesto? - dije alzando la mano y mostrando dos dedos- cada vez que me veas hacer este gesto quiero que nos sirvas dos chupitos de tequila.

De acuerdo - contestó el camarero - pero primero debo comprobar la edad de la señorita.

Jo se puso roja de repente.

M-me he dejado el carnet en casa, tengo 24 - murmuró

Busqué en mi cartera y le dí dos billetes de 100 dólares al camarero, el cual rápidamente entendió mi gesto y se dispuso a traernos el tequila.

Gracias, no entiendo por qué siempre me echan menos años - dijo Jo algo nerviosa.

Será porque tienes cara de inocente. - bromeé.

El camarero nos trajo los chupitos, me bebí el mío instintivamente con sal y limón. Jo hizo lo mismo con el suyo, noté como le subía y la rojez no se iba de su cara.

Bueno Jo, ¿vas a decirme que llevaba esa botella?

Absenta… - dijo riéndose. - con un poquito de cristal...sin el poquito.

Vaya, juegas en la liga de los mayores. - no sabía muy bien por qué pero no me extrañaba… - así que pretendías drogarme…

Yo no te he puesto ninguna pistola en la cabeza...

¿Tienes por ahí la botella?

Asintió y me pasó su mochila por debajo de la mesa, a escondidas del camarero le di otro trago bastante más largo que el anterior.

Hace falta algo más que esta mierda para acabar conmigo - le dije guiñándome el ojo.

Noté como le empezaba a subir el tequila, me divertía el hecho de saber que esa muñequita, no podía seguirme el ritmo. Era blanca como la nieve, contrastado con lo roja que tenía su cara, le añadía bastante diversión a la escena.

Bueno, ¿que hacías en la azotea?

Me gusta la soledad, y la fiesta era un rollo

Mi cabeza maquinaba a toda velocidad, debía de ser la hija de algún pez gordo filántropo, pero poco me importaba eso ahora. Comenzaba a notar espasmos en la mandíbula, nada que no pudiera controlar.

Alcé la mano y el camarero, previsor, nos sirvió una botella entera de tequila junto con los dos chupitos.

No se durante cuanto tiempo bebimos, Jo iba bastante tocada, yo no, supongo que el cristal hacía bien su efecto.

Serían las cuatro de la mañana cuando salimos de aquel antro.

Bueno Jo, hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Jo se tambaleó, y se apoyó risueña en la fachada del bar.

¿A la tuya o a la mía? - bromeó.

Tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo. Me percaté de que llevaba botas militares con el vestido, la cogí por la cintura y la levanté del suelo.

No me quiero ir a casa. - dijo haciéndo un intento de correr.

Jo, no estoy de broma. - contesté algo irritado con el poco sentido común que me quedaba. - te estarán buscando.

No… - dijo riendo. - vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos

Echó a correr hacia la carretera, salí tras ella y la arrastré del brazo al coche.

Venga, nos terminamos la botella y me voy a casa.

Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De acuerdo.

Cogí la delantera y tras beber ella, apuré la botella. Comencé a notar como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía. Y con ella algo más que la temperatura.

Subimos al coche, conduje hacia la zona residencial.

Bueno, tu dirás cual es tu casa.

Quiero ver tu casa…

Jo…¿qué habíamos dicho?

Porfa Tony - me suplicó poniéndome ojitos.

Tragué saliva, fugazmente pasó por mi cabeza un turbio pensamiento, llevaba aproximadamente una semana entera sin sexo. Quizá esa fuera la explicación de que mi pantalón estuviera a punto de reventar, o quizá simplemente fuera la droga.

Puse rumbo a mi casa, intentando no pensar en ello.

Jo empezaba a preocuparme a la par que despreocuparme, la droga empezaba a tomar control sobre mi cuerpo, nuevamente volvía a ser un mero espectador, sí y no. Parecía bastante perjudicada, risueña me cogió del hombro intentando mantenerse en pie. La cogí en brazos para subir las escaleras.

La llevé a mi habitación y cayó desplomada sobre la cama, levantándosele parte del vestido.

Llevaba unas braguitas tipo short negras, que resaltaban bajo ellas un culo respingón. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola embobado, casi como un resorte, Jo se dió la vuelta.

¿Me estabas mirando el culo? - balbuceó como buenamente pudo.

Me quedé pensando una respuesta, abrí la boca para contestar…

Creo que eso contesta a mi pregunta. - sonrió señalandome.

Miré hacia abajo, mi erección era bien notable bajo mi pantalón. Lejos de avergonzarme, me puso aún más cachondo si cabía. Me sentía arder.

Sí, pero en mi opinión esos shorts no te quedan bien… - me miró extrañada. - los prefiero en otro sitio, en el suelo por ejemplo.

Se puso roja como un tomate, me importaba una mierda en ese momento si me pegaba un bofetón o me llamaba grosero. Me acerqué a ella y mirándole a esos grandes y oscuros ojos susurré:

Vamos a divertirnos, Jo.

No me dio tiempo siquiera para reaccionar, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó, noté su lengua jugando dentro de mi boca. Cogí sus manos y las llevé hacia arriba. Separé mis labios de los suyos para seguir bajando por la comisura de sus labios, su cuello...hasta toparme con la suave tela de su vestido. Intenté bajarla para desembocar en sus pechos, pero no parecían ponérmelo fácil, así que rasgué la tela hasta la altura de su ombligo.

Ahí estaban, tenía unas tetas bastante grandes, coronadas por unos apetecibles pezones, bastante pequeños, que no dudé en lamer y succionar mientras de su boca salían gemidos ahogados.

Shh...buena chica - dije levantando la cabeza de sus pechos

Le tapé la boca con la mano, y me mordió, fruto probablemente de la excitación.

Pasé un buen rato deleitándome con sus pezones y hundiendo la cara entre sus pechos, mientras ella se estremecía con cada movimiento, me levante divertido ante el rápido giro de la situación. Estaba boca arriba, con medio vestido desgarrado, jadeando, completamente roja.

Vaya, ¿que pasa? - dije retándola - ¿la diversión puede contigo?

Yo también quiero que te diviertas - contestó incorporándose.

No esperaba esa reacción, he de reconocerlo. Me cogió por la corbata y rápidamente se deshizo de ella, de mi camisa y de mis pantalones.

Las drogas y el alcohol habían eliminado la poca verguenza que le quedaba…

Me empujó sobre la cama y situándose entre mis piernas bajó mis boxers liberando mi erección.

Al fin - suspiré.

Cogió mi pene con las dos manos, y comenzó a masturbarme, cerré los ojos de placer y me dejé hacer, no parecía muy experta, pero en ese momento me conformaba,.

Sentí como sus manos daban paso a su boca y abrí los ojos. Estuve a punto de correrme cuando ví aquel culito respingón moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás al ritmo de la mamada que me estaba haciendo, notaba su lengua bordeando mi glande y presionando contra él, para más tarde follarse la boca sin delicadeza alguna.

Uff Jo… - jadeé. - esto se te da mejor de lo que pensaba.

Jo se sacó mi pene de su boca y me miró sin decir nada.

Bueno, ¿que te parece si nos divertimos de verdad? - dije - te noto algo cortada.

Ehm...no es nada.

Hice caso omiso de su balbuceo, intuí que sería por toda la mierda que llevaba encima. Mi mente en esos momentos solo pensaba en follarla brutalmente. Me giré hacia la mesita de al lado de mi cama y busqué una caja de condones, pero encontré algo mejor.

Me giré hacia Jo con una bolsita en la mano.

Mira lo que he encontrado, esto es mejor que tu cristal.

Apenas había consumido cocaina dos veces en mi vida, con nefastos resultados, pero no se por que en ese momento me pareció muy buena idea, probablemente fuera el cristal.

Rápidamente me deshice de los jirones de su vestido, dejándola únicamente con aquellos shorts negros y las enormes botas militares. Temblaba ligeramente bajo mi cuerpo, pero mantenía aquella sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ponte a cuatro patas - ordené.

Obediente me hizo caso. Azoté con fuerza aquel culito respingón, provocando que gritara, no se si de placer o de dolor.

¡Saca culo! - grité.

Arqueó su cintura, bajé sus braguitas y las lancé al aire, dejando ver un coño y un ojete bien cerrados. Repasé con el pulgar el contorno de su coño haciendo que temblara de placer y dejara escapar un gemido.

Abrí sus cachas con una mano y un poco más arriba de su ano vertí parte del contenido de la bolsita, formando una línea dirigida por su perfecta anatomía.

Abriéndola con ambas manos esnifé la cocaina. Siempre había querido probar eso.

Bajé directo a su coñito, dejando que mil lengua se hundiera en su rajita, buscando su clítoris, el cual no tardó de hacerse notar, estaba realmente cerrada.

Sintiéndome aún más hiperactivo por la droga, procedí a colocarmela encima, haciéndo que se sentara bien abierta de piernas sobre mi boca, mientras que con una mano estimulaba su clítoris mi lengua intentaba invadir su agujerito, anticipándose.

Jo gritaba como una posesa, totalmente fuera de si.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al orgasmo, derrumbándose sobre mí.

¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te faltan fuerzas?

No dejé que me contestara, la tumbé boca arriba y con la punta de mi polla comencé a frotar su coño, completamente humedecido. Estaba impaciente por entrar en ella. Estaba muy cerrada, puse mi glande en su entrada y empecé a hacer presión insistentemente, mientras sujetaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, entonces fue cuando me susurró al oido.

Quiero que me destroces...soy virgen. - suplicó

Estuve a punto de correrme allí mismo...eso explicaba todo, una parte de mi se debatió sobre si tener piedad o destrozarla como me acababa de pedir.

Tomé aire, y bajó la sensación de euforia solté una de sus manos y la cogí del culo.

Estás segura?

No le di tiempo a contestar, de un rápido movimiento hundí la mitad de mi miembro en ella, seguido de un grito de dolor por su parte que casi me deja sordo.

Estaba caliente como el mismo infierno, y estrecha, no tuve piedad, intenté continuar introduciendome en ella, pero pronto toqué fondo.

Vaya...vamos a tener que solucionar esto…

Es que...es muy grande… - jadeó Jo.

Hice fuerza, haciendo que gritara nuevamente, con esfuerzo conseguí introducir la parte restante de mi polla en su interior, haciendo que su vagina cediera. Comencé a moverme sobre ella con rapidez, cogiéndola del culo mientras gemía en mi oido.

Ahh mmm Tony - gritaba Jo. - Dios, rompeme...

Seguí sus ordenes al pie de la letra hasta que noté como me apretaba la polla anticipando un gran orgasmo.

Bueno, tu turno - dije tumbándome sobre la cama.

No se hizo de rogar, sin mediar palabra se introdujo mi pene de golpe, con una pequeña expresión de dolor, y aun de forma inexperta comenzó a cabalgarme, empalándose por completo.

Tardó poco en volver a correrse escandalosamente.

Sin quitarla de encima, hice que se tumbara sobre mi y abrazándola la follé con toda la intensidad que mi cuerpo me pedía. Necesitaba descargar, necesitaba llenarla. Azoté su culo con fuerza, estaba fuera de mi. Busqué entre sus nalgas y mientras mordía ansioso su hombro, presióné su ano con mi dedo índice sin éxito alguno, más que un grito de dolor por su parte. Aumenté la intensidad, la manejaba como si una muñeca de trapo se tratara, y pronto con gritos por mi parte me corrí dentro de ella, llenándola casi por completo.

Pegó su cuerpo a mi con fuerza, dándome a entender que ella también se había corrido, y permanecimos abrazados durante unos instantes.

Me percaté de su agotamiento y la metí en la cama envuelta en uno de mis pijamas, sin embargo yo no tenía sueño, como era normal, y me bajé al comedor para servirme un whiskey, aún intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

Y yo que creía que iba a ser una mala noche…-dije para mi


End file.
